


all killer no filler

by HiroshiSensei



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: Тэн не думал, что способен заскучать рядом с Куном, но разнообразия хотелось. Он прямо так ему и сказал, и тогда Кун, как самый крутой бойфренд на свете, придумал, как украсить их будни.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 4





	all killer no filler

— Господин Цянь! — радостно хохотнул Тэн.

Кун скромно улыбнулся. Тэн сильно фальшивил, что можно было объяснить смущением, ведь он был уверен, что выглядит довольно мило. Кун был неотразим, укладку сделал, будто Ли действительно пришел к нему в гости впервые.

— Я подумал, что нечестно заказывать ужин, когда я могу приготовить его сам, — решил Кун и потупил взгляд в пол. Каков актер! Тэн снова рассмеялся и осмотрелся, видя, что его парень очень сильно постарался.

Почти все их свидания проходили дома, и это было даже чуточку обидно. Они были достаточно загружены, поэтому не успевали найти стоящий ресторан, который скроет их милые известные лица, да и свидания на публике казались странными. Тэн не умел держать руки при себе и был уверен, что потянется ими к Куну, захочет схватить за ладонь. Дома он мог спокойно затащить Куна себе на колени, и ничего страшного не происходило. Дома было как-то свободнее, ведь никто не пялился на них.

А еще дома было скучно.

Тэн не думал, что способен заскучать рядом с Куном, но разнообразия хотелось. Он прямо так ему и сказал, и тогда Кун, как самый крутой бойфренд на свете, придумал, как украсить их будни.

Сегодня было их третье свидание, которые они решили провести у Куна дома. Первое прошло в милой кофейне, где они пили кофе с волшебными пирожными, а на второе они ходили в кино, а после гуляли по вечернему Пекину, много смеялись и смотрели друг другу в глаза, мечтая коснуться, но держали руки при себе, оттягивая этот сладкий момент. Цянь чмокнул его в щеку на прощание, когда подвозил до дома, но большего себе не позволил, а через три дня пригласил на ужин к себе домой, где обещал познакомить Тэна со своими милыми котиками.

Услышав всю эту историю, которую Кун едва ли не пропел ему в уши, Тэн возбудился. Она звучала так волшебно, что хотелось поверить каждому слову. Тогда Тэн спросил, где они познакомились, на что Кун ответил, что Ли пришел к нему, молодому и невероятно сексуальному стоматологу, и покорил его сердце своим охуительным прикусом. Тэн молча согласился и полез сосаться.

Было мило, что Кун тоже переживал и даже нашел выход. По сути, это можно было назвать ролевой игрой, ведь на этот вечер они становились кем-то другими, и им стоило делать вид, что они знакомы совсем немного и ни разу по-настоящему не целовались.

Тэн знал Куна достаточно хорошо, но решил постараться. Было сложно не тянуть руки к нему, впитывать глазами. Цянь надел новую рубашку, закатал рукава, показывая красивые сильные предплечья. Он выглядел серьезным и собранным, прятал взгляд, будто смущался, мило улыбался. У Тэна сердце ныло от его вида, словно это реально их третье свидание, а они действительно не позволяли себе лишнего. Сразу захотелось обнять Куна, уткнуться носом ему в шею и вдохнуть родной запах, провести по груди, которую целовал сотни раз, поцеловать. Но оставалось лишь смотреть и ждать конца вечера.

Все-таки Тэн порядочный мужчина и не стал бы так кидаться всего-навсего на третьем свидании.

Игра была томительной и возбуждающей. Кун усадил его за стол, отодвинув стул, невзначай мимолетно коснулся плеча и погладил.

— То есть это все ты готовил сам? — спросил Тэн, заранее зная ответ и уже представляя, как Кун мучается у плиты в свой выходной, как отсылает пацанов куда-то, чтобы те не мешали.

И Тэну не было стыдно!

— Знаешь, я ведь могу привыкнуть, что в этом доме меня вкусно кормят, — не удержался он. Кун мило улыбнулся и заглянул в глаза.

— Привыкай.

Они сразу решили, что обсуждать работу не стоит, поэтому болтали о всякой ерунде. Кун импровизировал, рассказывал истории, которые Тэн слышал, но иногда придумывал что-то новое. Тэн решил последовать его примеру и быстро подхватил, придумал легенду, рандомные нереальные факты. Он решил, что будет тренером йоги, в прошлом мечтавшим стать олимпийским чемпионом по спортивной гимнастике.

— А на шпагат садиться умеешь? — с хитрым прищуром спросил Кун, как будто не знал. Тэн хихикнул и отпил еще вина.

— Я много чего умею, — загадочно проговорил он, видя, как блестят глаза его сдержанного стоматолога.

Они не касались друг друга весь вечер, что уже было странно. Они потихоньку прикончили бутылку вина, а ужин был фантастически вкусным. Тэн проникся игрой настолько, что уже привык и сам начал в нее верить, с легким возбуждением ожидая, чем все закончится.

Было классно просто сидеть вот так и болтать. От каждого взгляда Куна глаза в глаза Тэна крыло и бросало в дрожь, но он не срывался, позволил себе лишь погладить чужую ладонь. Он коснулся его костяшек и тихонько пощекотал, на что Кун перевернул ладонь, ловя пальцы и сжимая своими.

— Я весь день переживал, — тихо сказал Кун, лаская его руку, — ты мне голову вскружил. Я успел соскучиться.

Они проснулись утром вместе и долго лениво обнимались, но Тэн прочувствовал, как мог проснуться один, думая о долгожданной встрече с тем красавчиком, как шатался в тишине у себя дома, мечтая о его прикосновениях и поцелуях. Он желал ощутить его губы на своих, узнать, каковы они на вкус.

— Я полночи не спал, — признался Тэн.

— Ты думал обо мне? — спросил Кун. Тэн кивнул и почувствовал, как его пальцы до боли стиснули. Сердце заныло, а руки задрожали. Кун мягко поцеловал его ладонь и погладил, ослабив хватку.

Это была просто игра, но Тэну стало так больно. Боль была приятная, ведь он был здесь, рядом с мужчиной, который ему очень нравился, в которого он был влюблен так сильно, что хотелось кричать об этом. Они ужинали вместе, разговаривали, и у Тэна кружилась голова от переизбытка чувств. Он поднял голову и посмотрел Куну в глаза.

— Возьми на себя ответственность за то, что заставил меня влюбиться в тебя, — сказал Тэн, следя за тем, как Кун быстро поднимается и подходит ближе, как берет его лицо, приподнимая, и мягко целует в губы.

Кун брал его нежно, будто в первый раз, и Тэн не напирал, хватался за него и нес милый смущающий бред, восхищенно смотрел на его тело. Он всегда был чувствительным, но в этот раз ощущал все иначе, видимо, окончательно отдавшись игре. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение вызывало нестерпимую дрожь. Тэн не мог сдержаться, но не кричал, как обычно, а кусал кулак, потом схватился за подушку, когда Кун перевернул его и жадно вылизывал ягодицы и поясницу, иногда приятно кусаясь.

Возможно, что-то было чересчур откровенно для людей, занимающихся сексом впервые, но у них-то это был даже не пятый раз. Поэтому Тэн позволял ему все, зная, что Кун не перейдет дозволенные границы особенно в рамках игры. Кун давно изучил, что Тэну нравится, а Ли доверял ему, делая вид, что искренне удивлен тем, как его стоматолог так легко находит все самые чувствительные точки.

Проснулись они снова вместе, как и всегда, но в этот раз Тэн подумал, что игра не закончена. Он повернулся в крепких объятиях и протяжно застонал, почувствовав ласковую руку в своих волосах.

— Господин Цянь, — сыто протянул он и потерся носом о твердую грудь, — ты меня балуешь.

— Ты достоин этого, — прохрипел Кун, опустил руку ниже, гладя от затылка вниз по позвоночнику, прижал Тэна теснее за талию и сразу же положил ладонь на ягодицу, несильно сжал.

Тэн застонал и начал целовать его шею, тихо смеясь. Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели очень смешно, но было слишком хорошо, чтобы прерываться. Он обожал своего Куна, но был в восторге и от стоматолога Цяня — в какие же сложные отношения он попал!


End file.
